The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer-assisted or autonomous driving (CA/AD) is a complex use case that may have serious injuries or life and death consequences. One of the usage scenarios is to accurately detect location of traffic lights and recognize the signal which has a direct bearing on motion planning. When red, the vehicle should stop. Only when green, the vehicle should go. This is particularly critical on busy urban roads with multi way intersections. Current solutions typically have the disadvantage of relying on static landmarks that have to be pre-determined on a map that covers a route a vehicle intends to traverse.